


Let The Castle Crumble

by baeconandeggs, baekyeolkr (armani_anagram)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild discrimination, POV Alternating, Praise Kink, Romance, Slaves, Somewhere, a little bit of, failed smut scenes, inconsistent capitalization of titles, lots of kisses, plot holes, probably wrong monarchy dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/baekyeolkr
Summary: Sometimes the dragons are not mythical creatures with scales and breathes fire. Sometimes the dragons are clothed in fine silks and adorned with gold. And sometimes, the dragons are us.[Heavily inspired and written to Far East Movement's songFortress]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngjaehyuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaehyuns/gifts).



> **Recipient:** youngjaehyuns  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:**  
>  To youngjaehyuns, knowing that you’ve read this story is enough for me. You said “Put as much smut in as you want ;)))))” and believe me when I say I want to put so so so much more, but they turned into kisses instead >< Thank you for letting me write a royal au that is always my favorite au!  
> To the BAE mods, I signed up as a pinch hitter because I thought I wouldn’t be picked, but here we are! But thank you for this opportunity. You guys are a blessing.  
> To F, without you I wouldn’t even dream of writing. To J & N, who I shared this story first. To M, who assured me that my smut scenes are okay and understandable. To S, who kept me going day in and out. I wouldn’t have finished without these ladies.  
> To Chanyeol and Baekhyun, you wouldn’t read this but… I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH OKAY. Please be happy and strong.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

Young Baekhyun stands inside a hall so big. The ceiling is too high for him to reach and there are big stones that surrounds him. In front of the long hall are three people. He was told that he’s to meet the King, Queen, and the crown prince of Korea today. But he doesn’t know why.

Does the crown prince wanted a playmate?

Maybe the other kids form the orphanage can play with them too! He misses them too much.

His eyes wander the halls and he’s not paying that much attention on what’s happening until a big hand lands on his shoulder.

“May I present Baekhyun, from Firelights Orphanage,” Mr. Jee says to the three people in front of them. Young Baekhyun didn’t know what he has to do so he stands there and he behaves himself just like how they were taught to in the orphanage.

“I see that he has much to learn.”

“Your majesty,” Mr. Jee bows again, “he does. But I assure you that Baekhyun here is wise for his age and learns quick.”

Baekhyun then lands his sight on the single child that’s in the hall with them. The kid’s round face looks soft and it makes him look friendly. However, he’s looking at Baekhyun weirdly. His eyebrows almost meeting in between.

The next thing that Baekhyun hears is, “Baekhyun of Firelights Orphanage, you are now renamed as a servant of the palace. Your loyalty would be for no one else other than the royal family. You are Baekhyun, servant to His Highness, Prince Chanyeol, Crown Prince of Korea.”

And the child in front sighs in disappointment, “I don’t think I’ll like him, your majesty.”

 

 

 

  
**CHAPTER 1**

The Geon palace is enveloped by cold air of winter transitioning to spring, bringing in scents of opening forsythias and azaleas while small drops of melting snow gently drips from the roof. It is located near the main palace, nearer to the palace’s grand garden. Prince Chanyeol is lazily lounging on a cleopatra sofa, holding a book on his chest he was reading a while ago until he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Afternoon breaks like this were precious to him. His schedule has always been strict and though there were breaks in between, they were mostly reserved for entertaining guests or supplemental classes.

He almost drifted off to sleep but his hand slips from his chest and the book he was holding there drops on the floor. He would have let the book rest on the floor but a whisper of a chuckle reminds him that he’s here with someone else.

Chanyeol opens his eyes, stretches up his long arms, and yawns big. He blinks a couple times while scanning the room until it rests on the lone figure by the bay window, silently busy with his charcoal and sketch pad, the hint of the chuckle that woke up Chanyeol still visible from those pink lips. Chanyeol stands from his seat and easily transfers to the one by the bay window, next to his companion.

“Hey beautiful, what are you drawing this time?” Chanyeol leaves a soft kiss by his temple.

“Your beauty, my prince.” He replies while showing the prince his sketchpad.

The landscaped page has scattered drawings of some parts of Chanyeol’s face, his closed eyes on the upper right, in line with it is his right ear, and his nose somewhere on the bottom left. But the biggest drawing lies on the center, his fingers intricately drawn with such beauty and detail, entwined with each other on top of a book.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but be in awe. He takes his chin and closes the gap between their faces to whisper, “You make me beautiful, Baekhyun.”

“I don’t think so my prince.”

“Your last gallery was such a success that we were able to fund the rehabilitation of Bucheon and some more went to the orphanage’s two months worth of needs.”

“Your constituents would follow and support you. Your beauty is enough to attract them. It’s not because I was great, Chanyeol.”

“That may have been the case for the first two, three days of the exhibition. But when it was extended for three more months, my love, that was because of you. It was enough to make the country speculate what the artist’s relation is with their Prince.”

A gallery was put up by Chanyeol to raise funds for Bucheon’s rehabilitation and in some sense, it was an event to spoil Baekhyun. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to share his talent so the idea of putting up a gallery struck him. Baekhyun was hesitant to leave his name oh his art so every piece he put up for the gallery went under an anonymous artist. It became a talk of the country because of the anonymity but also because some viewers felt that there’s too much intimacy in some of the images.

One of the controversial drawings was that of the smiling crown prince. At first glance, all that you could see is the elegance in the crown prince’s features and his handsome smile. Until you focus on his eyes, and some patrons would swear that they could see a silhouette of a person reflected in those eyes.

The event was a success and has exceeded their expectations. Baekhyun was overwhelmed.

“You need to take credit, my love.”

Baekhyun hums into the kiss. “What did I say about kissing during drawing time?”

“You said ‘no sex’, my love. You never said anything about no kisses during drawing.” And Chanyeol swoops in, fast and sweet. This makes Baekhyun chuckle and chase Chanyeol’s lips for another kiss. They share another one, deep and affectionate, Chanyeol moving his hands so it can cradle his lover’s face.

“Hmn. Still,” Baekhyun hushes Chanyeol with a smile that the latter fell in love with, but the prince would have none of it. He takes Baekhyun’s lips once more and Baekhyun responds wholeheartedly. The sweet moment lasts until Baekhyun decides that they’ve had enough kisses to last them the whole day and he gently pushes Chanyeol by the shoulder. “Chanyeol, I’m not even done with your lips yet!”

“Right, you are. Come here.” And Chanyeol steals another kiss from Baekhyun’s lips.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouts with mirth.

Chanyeol inches a little, making sure that their noses are touching, eyes level with each other. “One last, please?”

And he hears a sigh in Baekhyun’s smile. “I could never say no to my prince.” Baekhyun leans in, perfectly aligning their lips to leave a kiss so sweet that puts any honey to shame.

A knock cuts the sweet kiss a little short. Chanyeol sighs while Baekhyun blushes.

From the door emerges a man shy of two decades older than them. But despite the age, his smile is young and Chanyeol wouldn’t ever be disappointed to see him.

“His Majesty, The King requests for your presence, Prince Chanyeol.”

“A request can be turned down. Should I, Mr. Jongdae?” He asks.

“I would advice you not to do so your royal highness.” Jongdae answers even though he knew that Prince Chanyeol would always heed to the King’s call.

“Yeah, I probably shouldn’t.” Chanyeol turns back to Baekhyun and holds his free hand, “Let’s go.”

Jongdae clears his throat, “His Majesty, The King informed me that this is to be an official Royal Family discussion.”

It becomes clear to both of them that Baekhyun is not invited. Though Baekhyun has almost always been present to any appearance by Chanyeol, there are still instances that he is not allowed to attend like official Royal Family events.

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows but he does not question Mr. Jongdae further. He turns to Baekhyun and leaves a chaste kiss on his forehead, “Don’t wait for me. I have a feeling that this will be long. I’ll be there when you wake up.”

Baekhyun smiles at him in return, radiantly and full of love.

 

 

 

  
The next time Chanyeol sees Baekhyun is hours after a very long discussion and some argument with The King, his father. It was a silent reunion, Baekhyun too sleepy to be inquisitive and Chanyeol unwilling to broach the subject. Baekhyun easily falls asleep in his arms.

The night is busy opening flowers while Chanyeol’s mind runs in circles about his recent discussion with the King.

He can smell a hint of lavender too but he’s quite sure that didn’t belong to the early spring air. In fact, he scoots a little closer, hugs a little tighter, and deeply inhales the scent of lavender through the blonde hair that’s in his embrace. He ponders on how much he adores this scent when he’s also using the same shampoo.

He drops a kiss on the blonde’s forehead and loosens his embrace. The silk sheets drop from his statuesque body as he stands to close the window. When he returns to the bed, a warm embrace awaits him.

“Where'd you go?” the blonde sleepily mumbles.

Chanyeol hums as he reclaims his place by his lover’s arms. “I see that someone’s not insisting on sleeping in his quarters tonight.”

“You wouldn’t have let me.”

It takes a while before Chanyeol could respond. He knows what he is, and he knows what they’re relationship is, and it’s not something as selfish. “What I wouldn’t do, my love, is keep you from doing what you want.”

“Hn. I know” the blonde repositions himself so that their bodies are fully flushed against each other, legs entangled. “Don’t leave my side.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it my love.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s sleepy face. He fully closed the windows but left a gap in the curtains so the bright sheen of the moon lightens up his lover’s face. He grazes a thumb through the bump of Baekhyun’s cheek, loving how he responds with a slight upward movement as he softly smiled.

 

_You are to marry Princess Sooyoung on the next month._

 

“I’ll never leave your side.”

Prince Chanyeol promises into the early spring night.

# ✿


	2. Chapter 2

“I think I have to change clothes.” Chanyeol says in doubt on their way to his schedule. He’s wearing a long sleeved blue polo with white stripes and a black slim fit tuxedo jacket.

“We’re minutes away from the palace my prince. We would be late if we turn back now.” Baekhyun answers beside him on the car.

“Yeah, but who goes to orphanages with a tuxedo jacket? I can’t chase the little tots in this, Baekhyun.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it my prince.” He smiles on the picture of the tall prince chasing the little kids in the orphanage. “And you know that you don’t have to chase them. Although, I must say, they’d come running to you any way.”

“There’s no stopping those children once we start. I close the book, and suddenly we’re all soldiers, and dragons, and princesses.”

Baekhyun looks directly on Chanyeol, his cheeks too round in the full smile that Chanyeol brought. Chanyeol, on the other hand, couldn’t ignore Baekhyun’s eyes that are focused on him. “What?” he asks.

“You miss them.” Baekhyun answers simply.

“I get to see them once every three months, of course I miss them.”

“Or you just actually miss how childish you can get with them.”

“That too, of course. I don’t have to stand too straight with them, or talk too formal with them. The kids have fun, and the media doesn’t go all crazy on my actions.”

Baekhyun reaches for Chanyeol’s hand and encloses it with both of his. Chanyeol cherishes the action, forgetting much of the world, and silence falls on them.

But Chanyeol remembers their previous topic. “Baekhyunee. Give me your sweater.” Chanyeol lets their hands go and starts shrugging his tuxedo jacket.

Baekhyun looks down on his light blue round neck sweater and his eyebrows knit. “What?”

“I’ll wear your sweater instead.”

The sweater may actually fit Chanyeol as it is some inches longer in length on him but that would leave Baekhyun in his white shirt only.

“You’re attending an official event Chanyeol. You can’t be on a sweater only. Besides, I only have a white shirt on.”

“An official event, that requires playing with kids. And it’s okay, you can wear this instead.” Chanyeol hands Baekhyun his discarded tuxedo jacket.

“What? You know I can’t wear your clothes.” His voice is slowly rising in panic as he moves to remove _his_ sweater. He can’t really say no to the prince, especially if said prince is his persistent Chanyeol.

“Of course you can. No one can tell if it’s mine or yours anyway.”

Chanyeol dons the light blue sweater, and just like how Baekhyun predicted, it fits the prince perfectly. His black tuxedo on the other hand falls past Baekhyun’s thumb and wider in his shoulders. But he doesn’t mind it too much, he knows the cameras wouldn’t be pointed at him.

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun busy himself with straightening his sweater while he continues adoring his lover’s face. Their car stops and he hears Baekhyun softly say “There, perfect.” The collars of his long sleeved polo now stick outs from his newly acquired sweater.

The doors are still locked and the heavily tinted windows of the car will keep them safe from snooping reporters. Bravely, Chanyeol leaves a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

“You’re perfect.”

And just as swift as the kiss, Chanyeol opens his door and steps out of the car, leaving Baekhyun stunned and speechless.

When Baekhyun has gathered his wits, he mumbles an apology to driver Ha.

“No need for apologies, Sir Baekhyun. I saw nothing.”

Baekhyun knows he shouldn’t be receiving the honorific but driver Ha has always been with them since they were kids. He knows Baekhyun in a way that a father knows his child. The old man would usually call him _my child_ or _Baekhyun_. But when they’re outside, he would usually call him _Sir Baekhyun_. They’ve discussed this before and Baekhyun knows the old man’s reasons now. So he doesn’t argue anymore.

He steps out of the car and proceeds to take his place, three steps behind the Prince.

 

 

  
The outdoor garden is filled with flowers that has bloomed and some are still waiting to open. Some of the children played with Chanyeol, chasing him and demanding him to carry them one by one.

“Aren’t princes supposed to carry princesses, Prince Chanyeol?”

“Yes they do, Princess Seulgi.” Chanyeol gets down on one of his knees and bows his head to the four year old.

“But you can stand on your own Seulgi. You don’t need Prince Chanyeol to carry you. Is that right, my prince?”

“That,” Chanyeol looks on Seulgi’s companion, Irene, “is also correct, Princess Irene.”

The two beautiful kids then proceeded to run with the other kids.

Chanyeol thought he’s about to get a breather when one of the palace’s secretaries approached him.

“Prince Chanyeol, it is wrong to address the kids as princesses.”

“And why is that so, secretary Lee?”

“They’re not… princesses your highness.”

“And what is so wrong with letting them believe so secretary Lee? It’s not like I appointed them as princess. What is so wrong to let them play and live in their own fantasies? They’re children, secretary Lee, let’s cut them some slack.”

Secretary Lee bows but Chanyeol misses the gesture when little Sulli tugs on his pants and shows him a twig and some azaleas in her tiny hand.

Chanyeol instantly sits on the grass, knowing what little Sulli wants. The child follows but squats instead of sitting. Sulli is quiet but she can’t really sit still. The prince begins his little project with Sulli and with deft fingers, Chanyeol makes a circle out of the twigs. Sulli stands and runs to gather more twigs from time to time and continues to give the prince more twigs to make the circle bigger. Then she added the azaleas and Chanyeol let her decorate it as she wanted.

“Ta-da!” Sulli softly squeals by the end of their project.

“Is this for you, Sulli?”

Sulli smiles wide and open but silently shakes her head.

“Oh? Is this for Prince Chanyeol then?” Chanyeol lowers his head, as if waiting for Sulli to put it on him. He feels the flower crown graze his head but Sulli pulls the crown back and laugh in her hand. Chanyeol gets caught in the child’s laughter and smiles just as wide. “Who’s this for then?”

Sulli puts a finger in her lips to hush the prince and slowly walk away from him. Chanyeol follows her by sight and sees the direction where she’s heading.

Baekhyun sits with a group of kids in a loose circle. All of them has crayons and a drawing book in their laps while some of them were on their stomachs, drawing.

Sulli quietly creeps behind Baekhyun and he’s too engrossed in his drawing to notice the child. Sulli rises on her toes and gently places the flower crown on Baekhyun, catching the older by surprise.

Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide and then smaller into half moon crescents as he smiled towards the little girl. Baekhyun opens his arms wide and waited for Sulli to come into his embrace. That’s when their eyes meet.

 _Did you do this?_ A silent question was directed on his way and Chanyeol understands with a slight raise in his eyebrows and leaning of Baekhyun’s head. Chanyeol shakes his hand and his head no. While it is true that he did the flower crown, it was Sulli’s idea.

Chanyeol smiles towards Baekhyun and his lover reciprocates with the same loving smile.

 

 

 

They moved inside when the sun shone a little too bright for them, and lunch was served. After everyone had their fill, squeals and peels of laughter fill the hall where the orphaned children have gathered to listen to the prince’s storytelling.

Chanyeol stood in front of little kids, holding a small book of stories with drawings in it. But the children enjoyed the Prince’s big actions a lot more than looking on the colorful pictures. And honestly, Chanyeol also enjoys this a lot better.

“And with the heavy sword, the princess jumps and stabs the big big big dragon!” Chanyeol jumps and swings the imaginary sword in his hands with improvised sound effects. “The big big big dragon gets dizzy. And then… and theeeeeen...” Chanyeol prolongs the wait a little more until he can see the children’s wide anticipating eyes. “And then the Prince comes!” Chanyeol jumps once again, this time puffing his chest out and standing straight and proud.

“‘What is this my princess?’ The prince asked when he saw the dragon on one side and the beautiful princess with a sword.”

And then Chanyeol changes his voice, “I’ve been fighting the dragon young prince. I can’t wait for you forever, you know.” Chanyeol flips his non-existent long hair with arms across his chest.

Then he returns to his normal voice, “‘Ah I’m sorry my princess.’ But the dragon groans!” And Chanyeol groans. “The prince and the princess picks up the heavy sword again, and together they stabbed the big big big dragon through its heart!” Chanyeol grabs at his left chest, then he stumbles backward, once, twice, and thrice, until he falls on his knees with a pained expression. He groans, acting like the slain dragon until he finally lies on the floor in a funny position.

The hall erupts in claps and squeals of the children. They flock towards the fallen Prince and continue to ask him questions.

“Did the prince and princess live happily ever after?”

“Did they? Did they?”

“Were there more dragons?”

“They didn’t kill all the dragons right?”

“Some dragons are good and cool!”

Chanyeol sat up and looked at all the children grabbing on him. Their energy is just too infecting that even though he’s breathless with his performance, he was still able to hold on two kids and carry them each in his arms while he ushered everyone else in their sleeping mats.

“They were able to slay some more dragons.” The Prince continues in a hushed tone. “And yes, Jeno, they didn’t kill all the dragons, just those that caused harm.” He bops the child’s nose.

“And yes, everyone, they lived happily ever after.”

More claps and cheers ensued from the children. Chanyeol turns and scans the hall until he found Baekhyun beside a pillar with his sketchbook and a pencil. Baekhyun lifts his head from poring over his sketching and meets his eyes. Chanyeol can’t help the magnet that makes his feet come closer to Baekhyun’s side.

The head of the orphanage speaks in his gentle voice, “Time to sleep everyone.”

The children instantly groans, still too energetic from the Prince’s storytelling.

“Ah, I know that you want to spend more time with Prince Chanyeol but everyone has to sleep to be stronger and grow taller, and slay some dragons!” he coaxes the children.

“Not all the dragons!” Jeno shouts, of course.

“I mean, the bad bad bad dragons.” The children were still restless and the head of the orphanage was about to play the children’s lullaby when Jeno suggests a brilliant idea.

“Mr. Baekhyun can sing!” the child says a little too energetically.

There was an approval from the kids and the head turns to where Baekhyun was sitting, Prince Chanyeol just behind him, looking down on his sketch.

“Is that okay Mr. Baekhyun?”

The head of the orphanage is looking at Baekhyun with hopeful eyes as are the children.

Baekhyun should refuse, and he would have. But Chanyeol is already reaching out for his things and sliding his pencil out of his fingers. Chanyeol slightly nudged his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

“I… yes, headmaster.” He stammers.

Some of the children prepared and lied down when they saw Baekhyun stand and walk to the center of the hall. Jeno, the perpetrator, waited until Baekhyun passed by him and patted his head before he lied down and pull his blanket on himself.

It wasn’t a regular affair that Baekhyun sings for the children. But sometimes he does, when they’re out in the gardens drawing, and other times just like this, when the children needs a lullaby. The children didn’t care that Baekhyun was there as a servant. They didn’t even know that Baekhyun is just like them, an orphan. Their innocence carries on with how they treat Mr. Baekhyun, just like how they treat the Prince.

Baekhyun took a deep breath. He started to sing the favorite lullaby of the children and slowly he could see little eyes starting to close. He chances upon a look at his Prince, his song almost took a pause when he saw the adoration in Chanyeol’s face. He slightly leans his head in one side and nodded at him, a sign that Baekhyun’s telling him to go.

Before Chanyeol leaves the hall, before he continues on with his meeting with the head of the orphanage, he blows a kiss towards his singing lover.

#    
✿❀


	3. [M]

The Prince’s bathroom is simple in design but just as lavish in ornaments as the rest of his rooms. The walls are marble white, the mirrors are lined with gold, and the room is equipped with a light dimmer. The shower stall is enclosed in clear glass and is big enough for two. Close to it was once a long bathtub, marble white just like the walls, and big enough to accomodate the Prince’s height.

But this was soon changed to a square tub that can fit two, much like a jacuzzi, that rests on the far side of the other wall and with wide edges. The Prince made the change as soon as he found out the the best showers, are those taken with his servant, Baekhyun. Just like now.

The room wafts of their shampoo and bath soap, and it relaxes Chanyeol even more as he rests between Baekhyun’s legs while the latter is busy lightly scrubbing his shoulders. Baekhyun hums a song that lulls Chanyeol.

“You’re going to make me fall asleep, Baekhyun.”

“You should, today has been tiring for you.”

“And you?” He holds Baekhyun’s hand to stop it from scrubbing him and kisses it.

“Me? What about me, my Prince?”

Chanyeol carefully turns around to face Baekhyun, sending the water around them in waves. “Wasn’t the day too tiring for you too?”

“There is much I need to do, my Prince.” Chanyeol reaches out to him, to which he easily leans on, and pats is damp hair. “I will take my rest once I have reviewed your schedule for tomorrow and have taken care of you, my Prince.”

“And who gets to take care of you, _my love_?” The question is sincere and mischievous at the same time.

“Chanyeol⚊” Baekhyun warns the other, but his lover was much faster.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun, slow and deep. He relents when Baekhyun lightly pushes him.

“You need to rest, Chanyeol.”

“And I need to take care of you too.” And once again, Chanyeol dips in to kiss Baekhyun, this time deeper and longer.

Chanyeol has always wanted Baekhyun, to kiss him, to love him, to give him the world and all that he needs. Their titles, though very much apart, were never an impediment for Chanyeol. More so, it pushed him to do more, and to give more for Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun wants him too as his touches and and his tight hold on his neck would prove.

“Chanyeol⚊” Baekhyun repeats his name, but this time as a moan, a plea. Chanyeol stands and lifts Baekhyun to lay him on the wide edge of the tub, water sloshing wildly around them.

Baekhyun unravels under him and he can’t wait to give him more.

“Chanyeol⚊” Once more as he digs his fingers on Chanyeol’s scalp and he responds with his fingers going deeper into Baekhyun’s hole.

“Chanyeol please⚊” Oh how Chanyeol loves hearing Baekhyun begging and panting for him.

Their eyes meet and the understanding comes in an instant. They both need more.

Droplets of water scatter from when they got out of the tub and more when they decided to kiss and touch longer to let the water fall from their heated bodies, until Chanyeol finds a huge towel to pat them both dry.

When they’ve finally reached the bed, both are too hard and too wanting. Baekhyun positions himself on top of Chanyeol while the latter guides him. His expert fingers have prepped Baekhyun perfectly for him to slide oh so easily down on him.

Having Baekhyun under him is beautiful. But Baekhyun on top of him is divine. His lover moves like a beautiful dancer, hips too sensual and body lithe.

Chanyeol’s touch travels from Baekhyun’s strong thighs, then lands to holds onto his gyrating hips, and he squeezes tight. The response he gets is alluring, Baekhyun throws his head back, exposing his long neck, and he clenches tighter around Chanyeol.

He lets Baekhyun set the pace and lead them to their completion. He gives, gives, and gives what Baekhyun needs, all for Baekhyun, just for Baekhyun.

When Baekhyun’s pace gets faster, his moans louder, and his grip on Chanyeol’s chest tighter, Chanyeol whispers his love on his lips.

Baekhyun comes undone on a particularly hard thrust and the way Chanyeol looked into his eyes.

Their breaths fast and chests in sync. Baekhyun lies on Chanyeol’s side without breaking their connection and he has a tired but satisfied smile on his face. They lay there facing each other for awhile.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun kisses him, “make love to me.”

And Chanyeol doesn’t need to be told twice. Whatever Baekhyun asks of him, he will give, give, and give. So Chanyeol does, once, twice, until they’re both satisfied and spent, forgetting the day’s activities and work that was left undone.

They fall asleep in each other’s embrace, just like how they’ve slept since they’ve confessed their love. They fall asleep basking in their love and unprepared for tomorrow’s surprises.

#    
✿❀✿


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and he registers the scent of his favorite flowers. However, as his consciousness slowly comes back to him, he realizes that his morning is missing something. The sound of a dropping book finally makes his eyes open. The sight of the King of Korea, His Majesty King Yunho, welcomes him.

“The fifth rooster has already welcomed the morning, the caterpillar has turned, the bird is already full from its worms, and the crown prince of Korea is just waking up.”

Chanyeol grunts and plops his head on his pillow. “Good morning to you too, father. And it’s the twenty first century, you could’ve just said that it’s...” He lifts his head again to look at his wall clock. “It’s not even seven yet.”

“And yet, the fifth rooster has already welcomed the morning, the caterpillar has turned, the bird is already...”

“Okay, okay.” Chanyeol cuts his father’s morning speech.

“Where is Baekhyun?”

With the mention of his name, Baekhyun emerges from his quarters, a room adjoined to the Prince’s room, very much awake and properly dressed. “Good morning, your Majesty.” He bows full, hands on his stomach.

“Good morning, Baekhyun. You are aware of the Prince’s schedule, is that right?”

Baekhyun answers without meeting the eyes of King Yunho. “I am, your Majesty. He is on time and will start his morning preparations exactly at seven, your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” The King takes a deep breath which caught Baekhyun’s attention. He took courage to look to the King’s eyes and for a moment he caught a glimpse of… of what exactly he can’t place. It was gone as fast as it came.

“And you, young Prince, wake up already. Don’t make it too hard for Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol responds with another grunt and Baekhyun bows again as the King left the room.

Baekhyun proceeded to prepare the Prince’s bath, complete with their most fragrant oils and warm water. Chanyeol kept his eyes closed as Baekhyun massaged his hair with shampoo while the latter stayed dry on the edge of the tub. He didn’t mind the silence too much, taking it as Baekhyun wants him to enjoy his peace before he starts his day.

They still remained silent as he dresses himself with his underwear and inner clothes and Baekhyun prepared the rest of his clothes. A white long sleeved polo and dark blue jeans coupled with a golden scarf and a royal blue velvet blazer. It was an attire too princely for a breakfast with his parents and it piques his curiosity.

“Do you have an inspiration for this attire?”

“Does it remind you of anything?”

“The illustration of Prince Charming in one of the Cinderella books.”

“Hn.” Baekhyun answers noncommittally.

“What does it remind you?”

“The Beast.” Baekhyun replies, a little cold.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. He catches Baekhyun’s wrist as he moved to step away from him and gently kissed his cheek. “Good morning.”

He gathers Baekhyun’s face on his hands, thumbs caressing the other’s cheeks, and their noses touching. He can feel Baekhyun’s deep sigh and how he pressed his cheeks to Chanyeol’s touch lightly.

“Don’t think I forgot that you haven’t given me my morning kiss yet.” Chanyeol dips down again, this time to kiss Baekhyun on his lips. But Baekhyun turns his head, the kiss landing on his cheek.

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s hold from his face. “You’ll be late to your schedule, my Prince.”

“Baek,” he calls his lover as Baekhyun successfully evaded him and turned his back on him. Concern creeps up on him as it finally dawns on him that the morning’s silence is not the peaceful aura he took it as, “what’s happening?”

“You have an important schedule and you can’t be late.”

“When was I ever late? What important schedule?” His voice drips with confusion and frustration “And would you please look at me?”

“This morning’s breakfast is set to welcome King Choi Siwon, and his sister, Princess Choi Sooyoung,” Baekhyun turns and looks straight in Chanyeol’s eyes, “your fiance.”

This brings more confusion in Chanyeol’s thoughts. It was just a fortnight ago that the King has told him about the engagement, their meeting wasn’t until the next week, and he has planned on telling Baekhyun but not like this.

He steps forward with hands reaching towards his lover’s hands. “Baekhyun, listen to me.”

But Baekhyun steps back, “I’m sorry your Highness but you’ll be late for your schedule.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol deflates. “But please don’t be like this Baekhyun. We’ll talk about this, okay?”

 

 

 

The breakfast is held in the _Gyeonghoeru Pavilion_ , located at the small pond in the royal palace surrounded by the beautiful blossoming trees. The weather is still a little cold but it’s giving way for the flowers to make their bloom. If the guests had only come on their rightfully scheduled visit, they would’ve witnessed the best picturesque scenery that _Gyeonghoeru Pavilion_ can offer.

But it’s still a question as to why the sudden change in plans happened.

King Yunho is seated by the head of the table, his queen, Queen Boa, on his right, and the crown prince, Prince Chanyeol, beside her. Their esteemed guests, King Choi Siwon and his sister, Princess Choi Sooyoung, seated across them.

King Yunho raises his cup of green tea, “Welcome, King Siwon and Princess Sooyoung! A toast to a warm stay here in Korea.”

“A toast to a warm marriage for the prince and the princess.” King Siwon says with his own tea cup raised and a cunning smirk on his lips.

They all drink their own cups of tea. Chanyeol has not spoken a word, though his princely classes has saved him and remained respectful throughout the whole ordeal. His mind is blank and running at the same time, coming up for solutions but ending up stuck on one hateful conclusion.

“I must say, this is an exceptional tea. I haven’t tasted one quite like this.” Princess Sooyoung comments.

“It is fresh from the plantations of Boseong.” Queen Boa answers with a friendly smile on her face. “I’m happy that it’s in your liking, Princess. Perhaps we could arrange for your return.”

“I would be most delightful, my queen.” Sooyoung bows her head.

“Ah, why are we talking of returns when we’ve just yet arrived?” Siwon interjects.

“Pardon me King Siwon. I hope you did not take it as offending.”

“No. No, of course not, Queen Boa.”

“We were quite surprised of the sudden change in plans. I do have to ask, King Siwon. Why did you suddenly visit?”

“I should apologize for suddenly coming here. But you see, when I heard that you were already informed of your engagement, I just had to meet you. After all, I couldn’t just send my beloved sister to marry someone I do not know.”

“And yet, you scheduled for an early marriage? A month of preparation doesn’t sound enough to get to know the man that’s to marry your sister, is it not?”

“That is why I rushed our meeting. The earlier I get to meet you, the more I’ll get to know you. Just enough for me to get to know the future ruler of Korea, and the husband of my sister.” Siwon brings his cup to his lips but Chanyeol could see his dark calculating eyes. “For example, just sitting here for a while lets me know that the crown prince is a wise young man. Quiet when he’s deeply thinking, and straight to the point when he speaks and yet your tone would conceal your emotions.”

“Qualities of any good leader.” King Yunho says proudly.

“I agree.”

Chanyeol could feel the tension slowly close up on his throat but he doesn’t show it. “I wasn’t informed that this breakfast was for character profiling. Should I ask my secretary to send you my resume as well?”

“There’s no need for that young prince.”

“Brother.”

At Princess Sooyoung’s call of his attention, Siwon snaps a hard stare to his younger sister.

“My King, we have a feast in front of us, delicacies we don’t have in our land. I think it’s best to enjoy them right now and save other… agendas for later.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun stayed on the lower floor of the pavilion as Chanyeol has asked him. Meal servants attend to the royal family and their guests but Baekhyun has been present to most, if not all, of Chanyeol’s meals with the King and Queen and with their guests. He doesn’t know what to think of this request, as he doesn’t know what to think of Chanyeol’s engagement with Princess Sooyoung.

He’s not entirely hiding but he’s also keeping a low profile behind a post, alone with his thoughts. These thoughts are soon disturbed by an intruder.

“I see you’re finally showing your true spying self right there, Baekhyun.” The intruder surprises him.

Baekhyun suddenly turns and is faced with a young man taller than him, almost as tall as Chanyeol. He stops himself from almost attacking the young man and bows right away, “Your grace.”

“Oh stop it, Baekhyun.” Sehun swats his hand in front of Baekhyun. “My father is the duke, not me.”

“I apologize, my Lord. I’ve always thought of you as the duke.” Baekhyun bows his head with the apology.

“Hn.” Sehun acknowledges with humour in his eyes. “What were you doing there? Which land are you going to sell information to?”

“Please stop it, my lord. Someone might hear and believe you.”

“You know I’m kidding.” Sehun smiles at Baekhyun and easily slides beside him. “Walk with me? It’s very rare that I see you without Chanyeol, or Chanyeol without you for that matter.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and just follows.

“So why are you sneaking in the pavilion?”

“I wasn’t sneaking, my lord. The royal family was having their breakfast with King Siwon and Princess Sooyoung.”

“Oh. So that was why my meeting was cancelled with Chanyeol?” Sehun waits until Baekhyun could close the gap between them.

Baekhyun sees that Sehun has stopped walking and so he did too, three paces behind the young earl. “Yes, my lord. I apologize for not having informed you earlier.” Then he bows low.

“Don’t worry about it. I got to see you and talk to you anyway.” Sehun approaches Baekhyun. Now they parallel each other and Sehun led Baekhyun to walk beside him rather than behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I… yes, my lord.”

Sehun looks around. They’re in the deserted garden, surrounded by buds of flowers awaiting their turn to bloom.

“Come on, Baekhyun. We’re the only ones here. You can drop the formality.”

Baekhyun stands there, unsure of a lot of things. “I’m okay, Sehun. What do you want me to say?”

“My father told me who Sooyoung is, who Siwon is. I know why they’re here. Chanyeol should’ve listened to me when I told him to marry you the moment you both came of age.”

“Chanyeol couldn’t that.” Baekhyun answers with a sigh.

“Oh he could, Baekhyun. Though, you’re right as well. It wasn’t the right time. And yet, look at this.”

For a moment they both fell silent. Baekhyun with his thoughts running and Sehun staring at a lone cypress flower on the wall.

“I’m abdicating my title.”

“What?” The statement snaps Baekhyun back to their conversation.

“That’s the reason why I wanted to speak with Chanyeol. I wanted to inform him that his closest friend in the council won’t be there anymore.”

“Tell me you’re joking.” But Sehun just smiles at him. “You’re not joking.”

“Nope.” Sehun pops the ‘p’.

“Did you tell the duke yet? I hope uncle Jongdae is okay.”

“I did tell him. And yes, he’s okay. He was going all falsetto on me when I told him but he loves Bucheon as much as he loves me. He wouldn’t want to leave Bucheon in the hands of a wandering child.”

Baekhyun heaves a sigh and continues to caress the white petal. “You make it sound so easy.”

“Well it’s not.” Sehun busies himself with going around Baekhyun and some bushes around them. “I have to find someone to replace me, someone able. I’m also trying to look for my long lost cousin.”

“It’s tragic, what happened to them. But I didn’t know that the child was spared?”

“We’re not sure if he’s alive. But he wasn’t found in the crash site. We could only hope.” Sehun comes to a full circle and stops right by Baekhyun’s back. He holds him by the shoulders and spins him so they’re facing each other. “But enough of that. When’s your next exhibit?”

Baekhyun smiles, happy to be reminded of his ongoing project. “It’s still being planned. There are a few more pieces I need to complete before I can fully present it to His Majesty, the King and to the Queen. But it’s coming along.”

“I’m sure it’ll be another success.” Sehun plucks a young purple crested iris and gives it to Baekhyun. “The people of Bucheon would very much like to know who their very generous sponsor is.”

Baekhyun blushes with the compliment and twirls the young flower in his fingers. “I don’t think I can ever reveal who I am. But it’s okay this way.” Then Baekhyun lifts his gaze to look directly at Sehun and smile at him. “Helping is enough as it is.”

Sehun tilts his head to the side, a knowing smile is present on his lips. “I would never doubt the reason on why Chanyeol fell in love with you. Anyone who knows you wouldn’t question it.” He puts his thumb and index finger in his chin, “I’ll give you a very good proposition, Baek. Travel the world with me. See all there it is to see.” Before Baekhyun could protest, Sehun draws his trump card. Then he holds both of his hands. “We can take your drawings and paintings all around the world. Let’s hold exhibits under your name. You’ll see the world and the world will see your work.”

Baekhyun’s heart beat skips at that. He would lie if he’ll say that he was not tempted even for a second by that proposition. Of course he would want to display his work and let a bigger audience see them. “Sehunnie,” the nickname flows from how Baekhyun has always treated Sehun like his younger brother, “I would want that.”

But Sehun knows that tone. “I can sense a ‘but’ coming, followed by a ‘Chanyeol’.”

For a second, he wanted to go and introduce his work to the world. But that second passes and he thought of seeing Chanyeol beside him, holding his hand as he opens exhibits after exhibits. Maybe one day. “But my place is beside Chanyeol. I’ll go where Chanyeol is.”

“Why am I not surprised by this answer?” they smile fondly at each other.

 

“Sehun.” a firm voice breaks them from their smiles.

Prince Chanyeol stands in front of them. Beside him is Princess Sooyoung, beautiful and elegant, her arm around Chanyeol’s, and King Siwon on her other side.

Baekhyun quickly pulls his hands and retreated three paces behind Sehun, all the while having his head bowed towards all of them.

“Prince Chanyeol,” Sehun greets once he caught up with the situation. Then he bows.

Chanyeol’s face is expressionless, eyes going back and forth from Sehun and Baekhyun, who still has his head bowed.

“King Siwon, Princess Sooyoung, this is Sehun, Earl of Bucheon.” the prince introduces.

King Siwon claps his hands together and flashes his big smile. “I have heard of you young earl. You have a penchant for travelling, your name has travelled across the lands.”

“My King,” Sehun bows his head, lips quirked. “I hope my name carried with it a good story?”

“Of course, it did. But why haven’t you come to our land?”

“Perhaps I’ll have the opportunity once I accompany Prince Chanyeol in his visit to your kingdom, your majesty.”

Siwon raised an eyebrow at this. Perhaps uninformed of another guest in his kingdom.

“I have seen you before, young man. Haven’t I?” Princess Sooyoung, who has been quiet for some time suddenly asks. She has been observing, keen eyes catching the slight shift in Chanyeol’s demeanor, Sehun’s stance, and the awkwardness of the man behind Sehun. It was long since she has visited Korea’s Palace but she’s sure that a face with this beauty she cannot forget. “What’s your name?”

Baekhyun knew the question was for him even without raising his head but he couldn’t answer. Baekhyun is unsure if he <i>can</i> answer. He’s been given liberties since the Royal household has known that their Crown Prince loves his <i>servant</i>. Though the household has been slack, Baekhyun never forgot his place, his title. He was always careful not to step on more boundaries. Being in love with the Crown Prince is too much as it is. But the presence of the two other royals means more boundaries for him not to cross. He’s unsure if directly answering a question is allowed in their culture.

Sehun shifts to glance at him which in turn makes him meet Chanyeol’s eyes without lifting his head. There he sees the assurance that he can answer.

“Baekhyun, your highness.”

And as fast as Baekhyun said his name, King Siwon says, “Chanyeol’s servant if I’m correct?”

At this, Baekhyun could only bow low. The Royal family was never too harsh on Baekhyun and he still performs the tasks expected and assigned of him. But one look from King Siwon makes him feel like he doesn’t belong in their presence, that he’s invading a private conversation. It feels like every insecurity he’s buried was unearthed and thrown right back at him.

He hears Sehun’s voice through his messy thoughts.

“I hope you had a great breakfast, your royal highnesses. Please excuse me, and Baekhyun. We have much to discuss about his current success from his gallery and planning his next exhibit.” Sehun is quick to bow and made sure to be close to Baekhyun as they made their exit.

 

 

 

Chanyeol wanted to run to them the moment he saw Baekhyun turn away from him without meeting his eyes but he knew that one wrong move and he’ll set off suspicion to the two royals with him. He turned almost too silent for their walk to be called a palace tour.

“I’m too tired for this. Shall we go to our quarters now, brother?” Princess Sooyoung suggests after awhile.

“We may be in some foreign land, Princess. But I am still your King, address me as such.” There’s annoyance in his tone and then he huffs, “let’s go. I think the Prince has other matters to attend to as well.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol would have gone straight to his room but Jongdae, Duke of Bucheon and father of Sehun, has been waiting for him in the main palace.

“I heard that you’ve met Sehun during your morning stroll with the lovely Royal Chois.”

“Come on Uncle Dae. I’m sure you’ve a better adjective than that.”

Jongdae sips his tea. “For King Siwon, perhaps. But for the princess, I have none. I barely know her from when she visited the palace back when all of you were merely kids.”

He takes another sip of his tea, enjoying it very much. Chanyeol knows which one is his favorite and makes sure to prepare it every time he visits. But maybe it’s Baekhyun that actually knows and makes the preparation. It probably is. “You’re too quiet, your highness. Are you worried of them?”

“It’s Baekhyun,” Chanyeol draws a deep breath, “but you’re right as well. King Siwon has been nothing short of...”

“Inappropriate?”

“I don’t know what <i>appropriate</i> means for him. But for us, yes, I guess? For lack of better terms.” Chanyeol stands from his seat and starts to pace around the large room. “It’s better for Baekhyun not to cross paths with King Siwon.”

“The Chois have been setting their eyes on the eastern coast. When Prince Minho married Queen Yoona, it marked their expanding lands, our neighboring land. Marrying Princess Sooyoung wouldn’t change your sovereignty over our land but it does raise some questions as to theirs.”

“Of course I would never allow anyone to touch Korea, or our people.”

“I know that your highness. His Majesty, King Yunho, knows that.” And then Jongdae finishes the rest of his tea and asks the question that even Chanyeol has been asking himself for days now. “What of your engagement? Of Baekhyun? Have you talked about this with him?”

Chanyeol stops from his pacing, his feet unable to follow his thoughts. “For now I want him as far from King Siwon as I can.”

“With all due respect, your highness,” Jongdae stands to face the prince, “please give Baekhyun a chance. I know you want to protect him, keep him safe, but you can’t keep him blind. Baekhyun is wise. You have to trust him too.”

 

As if his thoughts aren’t enough to drown him, Jongdae has to add on it too. What does he even mean with trusting Baekhyun? Doesn’t he trust him enough? It’s King Siwon that he doesn’t trust. And every second that he doesn’t see Baekhyun, his sanity feels like the sands of an hourglass slowly but steadily falling and falling.

The hourglass almost breaks when he hears one of his servants say “Baekhyun is not here your highness. Princess Sooyoung requested for his presence in her room.”

The prince goes as fast as he can to the royal guest rooms. What does Princess Sooyoung want?

 

 

 

 

  
Baekhyun knew this day will come. He just didn’t expect for everything to happen too fast. He hasn’t even gotten the chance to talk with the Prince about his engagement and yet he’s already being summoned by the Princess he’s engaged to. Does the Princess even know his relationship with the Crown Prince?

He knocks on the princess’s door and introduces himself. Upon hearing the permission to enter, Baekhyun lightly opened the door, head bowed and just a few steps in the room. The Gam palace is built to accommodate diplomats and royals that visit the Royal Family. It’s the wing where their history meets modernization. Most of the rooms allow customizable interiors to perfectly entertain different cultures of the guests that the Royal family may have.

The princess stands in front of an intricate painting of a vast green field, littered with various trees and roofs of houses until a river ends over the horizon, and the top of the palace’s roof visible on the bottom part. It’s indistinct to an untrained eye but the blue river is a clear representation of the wall in the northern border of Korea.

“You really are a talented painter, Baekhyun.” The princess says, still staring at the painting. “It’s a pity I haven’t attended any of your exhibits.”

“Thank you, your highness. I apologize for not sending an invitation. The exhibit was under an anonymous artist so I couldn’t really send any.”

Sooyoung turns gracefully, “come, let’s sit here Baekhyun.” She gestures to the table by the lounge area.

Baekhyun is still unsure if it was appropriate to do so. If the invitation came from the Royal Parks, he wouldn’t have hesitated and meeting King Siwon earlier caused him to be more careful around the Royal Chois.

“No need to worry, Baekhyun. You are safe with me.”

Though there is still hesitation in Baekhyun, he couldn’t help but believe in the genuine smile that Sooyoung has offered him. He is reminded of the young princess that has played with him years ago and has tried to tend on his scratches.

"Thank you, your highness." He approaches the table to serve Princess Sooyoung first before taking his seat in front of her.

"I do remember you. You used to tail Chanyeol everywhere." There's a nostalgic smile in the princess's lips. "Though that was understandable back then. But how is everything now, Baekhyun? A lot has changed."

"I'm... not sure how to answer your question, your highness."

Sooyoung hums and is quiet for awhile. She swirls the wine in her glass and takes in the aroma of the red wine. Baekhyun watches in admiration as the princess goes through her tradition. Her Royal Highness Princess Sooyoung of Sihoyoung is known as a sommelier beside her many titles because of her great love for wines. It is only apt that she's served with the best wines in her room.

"Does the wine not suit your liking, your highness?" Baekhyun asks after awhile.

"No, it's not like that. I think that I may be craving the tea from this morning. It was very appealing."

"I'll make the arrangements right away, your highness." Baekhyun moves swift as he's used to.

"No need for that, Baekhyun. I can get it later."

"Are you sure, your highness?"

"Yes, yes." Sooyoung smiles at him and gestures for him to sit again. "But you did not answer my question, Baekhyun. What changed? I know you're not just Prince Chanyeol's servant now."

"I am just Prince Chanyeol's... servant, your highness."

"Not with the way he looks at you, I don't think so."

"Your highness, I'm sorry-"

"Let me cut you right there, Baekhyun. Sorry for interrupting. But you really don't have to hide it from me. I want a confirmation." Sooyoung looks directly at Baekhyun who has his head bowed, eyes averted. Her tone comes off softer. "I know that our engagement shocked you, as it may have shocked him. But you must've known that there was a possibility that Prince Chanyeol would still be betrothed to someone else. It's not uncommon to still have marriages between the royal families. But I want to know who I'm marrying Baekhyun. And I want to know if I'm about to cause someone else's pain."

Then Sooyoung touches Baekhyun by his chin, gently moving him to position his head straight. "Do you love Chanyeol?"

For a second, Baekhyun meets the princess' eyes. "Yes, your highness."

"And the Prince loves you." Sooyoung sighs, needing no other confirmation. She takes her fingers off of Baekhyun's chin to gently play on the stray bangs that falls on Baekhyun's forehead. "There's no happy ending for any of us here, Baekhyun. You do understand that, right?"

Baekhyun nods.

"But that's unfair for you. Isn't it?"

"Your highness, I don't understand what you mean."

"You're not born into this miserable life, Baekhyun. But telling you to stay away from the prince, or even blackmailing you to it, would probably be useless. So you see, it's unfair for you."

It is useless, with that Baekhyun agrees. No royalty could tell him or threaten him to leave Chanyeol. Unless Chanyeol himself orders him out of his life. But the unfairness of it all, is it really? Would it really be unfair for Baekhyun to live this life beside Chanyeol? He hadn't thought of possibilities other than staying by Chanyeol's side. Aren't there any other possibilities for him to stay?

"I don't want you to do anything you wouldn't want to do Baekhyun. It's enough that the prince and I do that. And I'm not your enemy here."

The door bursts open to reveal a panting Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun." It comes off almost as a whisper from trying to catch his breath.

"How lovely of you to pay a visit, Prince Chanyeol." Sooyoung greets the prince with poise, as if not surprised.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol says his lover's name once again, this time clearer and not once did he glance towards Sooyoung.

In an instant, Baekhyun stands and bows to the princess before approaching his prince. But before he could take his place behind the prince, Chanyeol side steps him. He's suddenly facing Chanyeol's shoulder and though they weren't touching, Baekhyun could feel the strong aura that Chanyeol is exuding; so he takes a chance to look in Chanyeol's eyes. There he finds questions but more evident is the prince's worry. To appease some of it, he offers him a reassuring smile.

"I apologize for the sudden intrusion, Princess Sooyoung." Chanyeol's breathing is still labored, eyes trained still on Baekhyun even if Baekhyun had already bowed his head again. "I hope I did not interrupt anything too important."

"I have to say, it was kind of important, Prince Chanyeol. But it matters not anymore. It seems that I've already overused Baekhyun's time."

"We'll take our leave then."

"It was nice talking with you, Baekhyun. Let's talk again soon, okay?"

Baekhyun turns back to the princess, looking at her again, sitting in the middle of the room with her beautiful smile and regal stance. He bows his head and exits the door with Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

  
Their walk back to Chanyeol's room couldn't have been any faster. Both could've ran but it might alarm the palace servants of a danger that wasn't really present. But as soon as they've exited the west wing, Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun's hand the same time Baekhyun reached for his.

“My Prince,” Baekhyun starts the moment Chanyeol's door closed.

No words were said after as Baekhyun is pulled in the arms of the shuddering prince.

Chanyeol takes his time to breathe into the little space that’s between them. His worry, though still at its highest, slowly dissipates knowing that his love is in his arms. “Are you okay? Did she do anything to you.”

“Relax, my prince.” Gently, Baekhyun strokes Chanyeol's back.

“What did she say to you?” Chanyeol asks in between his breath and the kisses he leaves by Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun pulls back a little, enough to keep their bubble intact. The small smile on his lips does little to calm his lover and so he gently reaches for the prince’s face and stands on the tips of his toes to perfectly slot his lips with the prince’s.

Chanyeol breathes in deep through his nose and Baekhyun is ending their kiss too soon for his liking. “One more,” he whispers as soon as Baekhyun lets them breathe.

The prince is rewarded with a kiss and another, and Baekhyun feels his shoulders relax.

“Are we good now?” Baekhyun asks with their foreheads on each other.

“Are we?” Chanyeol asks back as he keeps on tracing Baekhyun’s cheek and lower lip with his thumbs.

An air of despondency that can’t be easily carried by the winds surrounds their bubble.

“What did the princess say to you?”

“She wanted to know how I feel about you and how you feel about me. But she already knew.”

Chanyeol has his eyebrows meeting in the center, confused with the princess’ intentions.

“She did tell me that she’s not the enemy. And Chanyeol, I don't know why but… I believe her.”

Chanyeol nods on Baekhyun’s palm and kisses right where his pulse is the strongest. “Maybe you’re right. I don’t think it’s Princess Sooyoung we have to look after. It’s King Siwon we have to be careful about. Look at me love,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun who soon does as asked, “you understand, right? Promise me you won’t come near King Siwon.”

“I promise, my prince.”

 

 

The Royal Chois did not stay long. King Siwon informed them that he wanted to maximize his time knowing the Crown Prince as he would be absent on the last days of Prince Chanyeol’s traditional visit in Sihoyoung.

  
Tradition dictates that any royalty must spend a month in his or her betrothed’s household to understand the betrothed’s family and upbringing. However, due to the sudden engagement and early marriage that is scheduled, the Crown Prince will spend just a week at Sihoyoung. After the week of the prince’s visit, the engaged royal will then spend the rest of their time apart but will continue to plan and look forward to their marriage.

Crown Prince Chanyeol has his bags packed already. Baekhyun took care of preparing his lover’s suitcase, taking note of the difference in weather but still going with the prince’s style.

He zips the last bag and sighs deeply. This did not go unnoticed by the prince who swiftly stood by his lover’s back. Slowly, he slid his arms on Baekhyun’s stomach, effectively enveloping him in a back hug. Baekhyun puts his own arms on top of the prince’s and he threads their fingers together. He pulls them closer and tighter.

“I’ll be back before you know it, my love.”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I would miss you every second you’re away.”

“I’ll text you, we’ll video call.”

“And what about my hugs and my kisses?”

Baekhyun hears Chanyeol chuckle before he felt their hug tighten just a little bit more and then Chanyeol loosens them. He feels Chanyeol inhale from his neck which he reacts to automatically, tilting his head on one side. And then there are kisses, soft but deep, on the line of his exposed neck and shoulder.

“How about I give you some advanced kisses,” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s skin, “and then you take note of the hugs and kisses that wouldn’t be covered by those advanced kisses,” and he turns Baekhyun around until their eyes meet, “and I’ll pay you double those when I come back, is that okay my love?”

The frown on Baekhyun’s face is undeniable. He reaches out to put his arms by the prince’s shoulders and leans his head by his chin. Chanyeol, however, dipped his head a little lower so Baekhyun’s forehead could softly land on his lips. For a moment they stayed like this until Baekhyun sighed and whispered, “okay”.

Baekhyun stands on the tips of his toes until he can perfectly kiss Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol responds just as sweet. No one counted how many kisses Chanyeol gave or how many Baekhyun did.

But Baekhyun felt each one of them on his lips and their corners, “I’ll wait for you here.”

On the apple of his cheeks, “I’ll come back to you.”

“I love you.” The tip of his chin and his nose, on his eyelids and his temples.

“I am yours, as you are mine.” And finally, on his crown.

#    
✿❀✿❀


	5. Chapter 5

The night in the country of Sihoyoung is warm and humid. The wide veranda of the palace of the Chois directly face their vast front courtyard that’s decorated with green grasses and low bushes and the palace gates stand a kilometer from it.

 

The wide veranda is where Princess Sooyoung chose to drag her betrothed after their dinner, together with wine glasses and a bottle. The princess sets the glasses on the ledge of the veranda, “should I pour you one, your highness?”

“No, thank you.” Chanyeol politely declines.

“Come on, Chanyeol,” Sooyoung lazily turns and the smile in her lips does not reach her eyes, “can I call you Chanyeol? We are to be married after all.”

“I see nothing wrong with you calling me by my given name, princess.” Chanyeol responds as he shrugs off his coat. He’s dressed thinner, but still formal, than usual as the weather in Sihoyoung is warmer than Korea. However, Sooyoung’s choice of clothing makes him think that the princess needs his coat. “Don’t you get cold?” He asks once he’s draped his coat on Sooyoung.

Sooyoung, surprised by the gesture, puts the wine glass she’s drinking from on the ledge once again. “Thank you. The weather’s warmer here so I don’t get cold. But I’ll be keeping this for now.” She holds on to the big coat.

“For the paparazzis.” Chanyeol says close to a whisper.

“You see them?”

“You’re not the only one who was brought up in a royal family. I know how to spot them from miles away. Though I must say, your paparazzis here are quite blatant.”

There’s a sigh from Sooyoung’s thin lips. “We almost don’t call them paparazzis anymore. They can actually be official royal photographers with the way they take photos of us.”

“But you let them, you tolerate them. And you chose for us to talk in here.”

“Different cultures, Chanyeol.” She sets down her glass. “A popular saying in Sihoyoung states that no one can hide in Sihoyoung. There are eyes watching your every move. I’m just making their night shift a little better. They can type in that the Princess of Sihoyoung and the Prince of Korea spent a warm night together with a bottle of wine and some conversation they can’t hear about. I would rather read that tomorrow than find a news saying that we had a midnight rendezvous in my room.” Sooyoung winks. “I’m sure Baekhyun wouldn’t appreciate that, don’t you think?”

It has almost been a week. His departure from Sihoyoung is coming close and the Prince believes that he, and his very clever friend Sehun, has gathered enough information. The only thing left to do now is to have this talk with Sooyoung.

But still, it has almost been a week since he’s been away from Baekhyun. He misses his lover’s touch and his calming presence. The nightly video calls and rare text messages that were sent in the day helps, but not too much, especially knowing that Baekhyun misses him too.

Then he must finish this as soon as possible.

“I guess Prince Kyung Ho wouldn’t appreciate it either?”

Chanyeol sees how the smile from the princess’ lips formed into a thin line. Her shoulders tensed just a little bit, and when she turned towards him, her eyes were shaking.

“Careful princess. You wouldn’t want your photographers to spread news that we’re fighting even before we marry.” Sooyoung took a shaky breath and another that was released with a huff. “Seriously, relax Sooyoung. Sihoyoung may have eyes everywhere but your paparazzis won’t have ears in here. I’m not here to threaten your relationship with Kyung Ho. I know you were nice to Baekhyun and he also told me that you told him you didn’t want to come in between us.” Chanyeol tries to calm her.

She stares at Chanyeol, eye to eye, and she that’s when she knew that he’s sincere. “You’re not exactly discreet, Chanyeol. Rumors have spread that the crown prince of Korea is keeping a lover by his side. One doesn’t have to be a genius to guess who. Especially after I entered the palace. I know love when I see it Chanyeol. It was a brief moment but it was enough for everyone in a room to know how much you love Baekhyun. He moves and you instantly follow, maybe not with your body, but with your eyes. It made me question who’s really the Prince and who’s the servant between you two.”

“Baekhyun is not my servant. He hasn’t been for a very long time now.”

“But he’s also not the one you’re marrying.” Sooyoung picks up her glass again to drink.

Chanyeol approaches her with a sigh. He leans towards the ledge, spotting three cameras scattered outside the gates. Then he turns his back on them, copying Princess Sooyoung’s position with enough space to separate them. “We’re in the same boat here, Sooyoung. That means you can have your happy ending too.”

“There’s no such thing as a happy ending for any of us here, Chanyeol. I gave Baekhyun an option, not a happy ending.”

“You can cancel the engagement.”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I’m not the only heir here. Prince Kyung Ho is heir to the land of Soowonho. It’s smaller than Korea but it was once part of Sihoyoung and would mean of great value to your brother.”

“Don’t you think I’ve thought of that Chanyeol? Of course I’ve already brought that up to him. But my brother wouldn’t listen. He knows that I love Kyung Ho and he’s set to make my life miserable. He’ll do anything for me not to have my happiness.”

Well of course the princess have thought of it already. Now Chanyeol is more frustrated than ever. “There must be a way.” He paces in front of the princess who was quietly sipping her drink. This adds to his frustration. “Why do I feel like I’m the only one who wants the engagement broken off?”

“Because maybe, dear prince, maybe I want to marry you.”

“But you don’t love me.”

“True. But you’re also a decent man. You may not love me but at least you wouldn’t harm me.” Sooyoung says smoothly, one hand on her stomach.

The princess’ gestures, Chanyeol did not miss. Her answer was spoken as if it has been practiced too many times. Told to others, to Kyung Ho? Maybe. Practiced by herself, in front of the mirror, tried to convince herself? More likely.

Chanyeol thinks and thinks. He guesses that it shows as Sooyoung’s body betrays her again and shows defensiveness and insecurity. What was she hiding?

 

_But you’re also a decent man. You may not love me but at least you wouldn’t harm me._

But Kyung Ho is decent and is known to respect women. On top of everything, they love each other. Sehun has assured him countless of times that the two had relations months prior the engagement, before King Siwon stepped in and broke it.

King Siwon. Was he threatening them? But with what?

 _I think the princess fell in love a little bit too much with our tea, my prince. She didn’t even touch the wine in her room._ Chanyeol remembers Baekhyun’s story.

And then it clicks, “That’s not wine.”

“What?” was the only reply the princess could give him.

“Princess Sooyoung who loves wines and is a great sommelier passes up the chance to drink her favorite wine at night. You never miss your nightly wines. And you didn’t touch the wine back in our palace, an original one. Surely, you wouldn’t pass that as well. Unless… You can’t drink alcoholic drinks.” More pieces are connecting as he remembers the past days that he has spent in Sihoyoung, “your choices in food have changed.”

Princess Sooyoung didn’t have to say anything because the prince can see it clearly in her face. He’s right, “Princess...”

#    
✿❀✿❀✿


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun fidgets as he stands by the door of the King’s study. It was uncustomary, very much so, for a servant of the Royal Palace to ask for an audience with the King. But he did so and the King accepted. He’s with Jongdae, the Duke of Bucheon, as they wait for their schedule with the King, and as he was informed earlier, also the Queen.

“Baekhyun, have you heard from Sehun?” the duke asks him in his fatherly tone.

“I’m sorry, your grace, but no.” He answers short and still fidgety.

“I thought we’ve already forgone the formalities, Baekhyun, hm?”

“I’m sorry, your grace, but I’m really nervous and we’re standing just meters away from their majesties. I really can’t drop formalities right now, your grace.”

Jongdae takes a good look at the young man and smiles fondly. “First time being with the King and Queen without the Prince in the same room, huh?”

“Yes, your grace.” He answers shakily.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks in a serious tone.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows meet, “there’s nothing I’m very much sure of other than His Highness, Prince Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breathes in deep, “I can’t just wait around here, or in his room, for him to comeback to me and tell me that all our problems are gone. He’s miles away from here, and these past few days made me realize a lot, uncle. I have to do something too. Sure, there’s not much that I can do, with my name or my status. But I have to try and this is what I want to continue doing, uncle Dae. I want to continue staying by his side. I want to continue loving him.”

“Now there’s the Baekhyun I know and the prince fell in love to.” Jongdae smiles wide at him with those kittenish lips that Baekhyun treasures so much.

Soon the door has opened and their time to meet the King and Queen has come.

Baekhyun took a deep breath and waited for the duke to take three steps in front of him before he went inside as well.

The King and Queen is seated in their throne chair, red and gold like the one in the throne room, but simpler. Queen Boa was sipping her tea when they entered while the King was checking his phone. When they noticed the arrival of their next guests, an easy smile appeared in their faces.

“Your majesty, King Yunho of Korea,” Jongdae bows towards the King, “Your majesty, Queen Boa of Korea,” then he bows towards the Queen. All the while Baekhyun is in a deep bow, hands on his stomach.

“Jongdae, my dear friend,” King Yunho greets the duke back.

“It’s always nice to see you, duke.” Queen Boa says and then adds, “you as well Baekhyun. It’s always nice to see you. Please, my child, you can look at us.”

It takes Baekhyun a few seconds to recover. The queen is talking to him and asked him to look at them. He stands straight but remembers the titles that separates them, so he bows again then stops midway, he can’t defy the queen’s orders right?

The three royals in the room sees Baekhyun’s dilemma, and though it’s a little entertaining to see the younger’s hesitation, they wanted to end his suffering already.

The duke steps in and touches Baekhyun by the shoulder. The gesture made Baekhyun look at the duke who assures him and stands by his side. Baekhyun took a deep breath before braving a look to the King and Queen.

King Yunho sits quietly, years of leadership made his stance strong and commanding. His face hasn’t changed, bearing those handsome features that the prince was able to inherit. The queen on his left with a smile that’s always present even in the most dire of situations. And from Queen Boa did Prince Chanyeol inherit that beautiful dimple.

“Why don’t we sit by the table, right?” King Yunho says to try dissipating the awkwardness. He stands and the queen follows. The King helps his Queen step down from the low steps and holds her hand until they’re in front of their guests. The King claps the duke’s shoulders, just like the old friends that they are.

The Queen takes Baekhyun by surprise, again. The Queen easily took his elbow and slotted her arm around it, and she stood by his side. Baekhyun’s eyes went wide as saucers. From afar, the Queen’s beauty is unrivaled, but seeing her up close and Baekhyun must say that he’s looking at a real life goddess. He was about to start imagining the colors that he could paint the Queen in when he realizes that he has been staring. Quickly, he looks down in front of him.

This makes the queen chuckle and Baekhyun looks at his side, to the queen. He again sees that dimple that reminds him so much of the prince that he loves so so much.

The King and the duke leads them while the Queen and Baekhyun follows behind them. They sit by the round table in the room.

“Baekhyun,” King Yunho starts and he straightens in his seat instantly, “tell us. What was it you wanted you tell us?”

Baekhyun has his hands on his lap, both trembling. He tries to calm himself. These are the royals that took him in from the orphanage, let him stay in the palace and appointed him as servant to the crown prince. He’s seated beside the king and queen who may haven’t been vocal with their approval of his relationship with their son, but has done nothing to stop them.

He prays that the years of staying by the crown prince’s side, in his classes, in his speeches, in his dialogues with delegates and royals, would help him talk with the King and Queen with all the respect that they deserve.

“Your Majesty, King Yunho of Korea, and Your Majesty, Queen Boa of Korea, I offer my sincerest gratitude for granting me this opportunity.” Baekhyun starts.

The royals did not interrupt him and give their whole attention to Baekhyun.

“I apologize for not having to come to you sooner and giving my utmost gratitude, not only for taking an orphan like me in, but also for...” Baekhyun takes a deep breath, “for letting me love His Highness, Crown Prince Chanyeol.”

“Your loyalty speaks of your gratitude, Baekhyun. We need nothing else other than that.” King Yunho says.

“You, or anyone for that matter, doesn’t need anyone else’s permission to love, Baekhyun.” Queen Boa reaches out to touch him by the arm. “We didn’t let you love our son, because we don’t have to, my child. Who you love is up to you, as who he loves is also up to him.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Baekhyun gulps before continuing, “I have nothing to give you, your majesty, but my loyalty and undying love for the crown prince. I have no titles preceding my name, no lands to offer, no people to support me, and I know it is not my place to ask...”

“Then do not ask, Baekhyun.” Sternly, King Yunho says.

Baekhyun meets the King’s eyes. It’s as if they’re back to that morning in the prince’s room, but this time Baekhyun is able to place the emotion behind the King’s eyes. Hurt, above all else, but there’s empathy too. He couldn’t fully understand the King but he’s here now, “I apologize, your majesty. I know it’s not my place to ask but I am formally and wholeheartedly asking for His Highness, Crown Prince Chanyeol’s hand in marriage.”

King Yunho sighs while the queen acknowledges his words by holding his hand. The duke remains silent beside him.

“But it did come for you already, you have no land or people.”

“But your majesty...”

King Yunho holds his palm up, stopping Baekhyun from talking further. “You’ll say that you love our son? I will not question that, Baekhyun. But how will we stop King Siwon from storming here, bringing his people to raise war, with your love? We can fight, but is the death of many of our people necessary? I am not just the father of Chanyeol here, I am also the father of thousands of our people. You can’t ask me to sacrifice too many lives for the marriage of one of my children.”

There was a great pause as the King took another deep breath and apologizes. “Forgive me, Baekhyun, if I sound cold.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, your majesty.” Baekhyun bows his head low, dejected and disheartened.

“But you have shown great bravery and your sincere love for our son. You said you don’t have land nor people, but a title carries both of that.”

This confuses Baekhyun and he searches for some answers by looking at the King’s face and the duke’s but both just have small smiles on their lips.

“I know you attend my son’s private classes. Professor Junmyeon has talked highly of your knowledge. My lovely queen too has spoken nothing but good about your paintings and your donations, your love for the people of Korea. You are not just no one in this country, Baekhyun, title or not. A lot of people has seen your works, many are fans. The dukes and other delegates or representatives know you.”

“This is all thanks to the liberties that your majesty has given me.” Baekhyun acknowledges humbly.

“I believe that Jongdae has something to say to you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun then turns to the duke who has been quiet and smiling knowingly the entire time.

“You are aware that my beloved son, Sehun, will abdicate his title soon.” Their full attention is now on the duke. Baekhyun nods in response. “So we looked harder for our lost nephew. May years have passed but his body hasn’t been found yet, not on the site of the accident, nor any province near it. We have hoped and searched, until we finally got a lead.

The Byun family, Baekhyun, as you may have known during the prince’s history classes, is the previous duke and duchess of Bucheon. I took over the title when my dear cousin and his wife met their untimely demise. But do believe that I never stopped looking for my nephew to raise him in a family that he deserves, and give him the title that is rightfully his. And I think we found him, Baekhyun.”

“Well, that’s great uncle. But, what does this have to do with me?”

“Our lead points to you, Baekhyun. You may be my lost nephew.”

Baekhyun’s head spins, too much has been happening in so little time. First, the engagement that has brought some changes in him. And now, the possibility of dukeship?

“But how is this possible?”

“We’re not sure yet, Baekhyun. But we can test for your DNA and match it with the late duke. You have to come to Bucheon soon.”

“But Chanyeol...”

“Will be informed as soon as he comes back.” The queen assures him.

“Can I tell him myself? I can call him.” His voice is close to a whisper, as if saying it out loud would confirm the news.

“You can try, my child. But I believe that my son is on his way back.”

“Oh...” this also comes as a surprise. Chanyeol hasn’t mentioned that there’s a change in his schedule. He was supposed to be on his way tomorrow, not today. Of course Baekhyun wants to be the one to inform Chanyeol. He wants Chanyeol to hold him as he relays this shocking news and tell him that everything will be fine.

But this must be where he starts not relying on Chanyeol to be around too much. If he really is the duke of Bucheon, then how much distance will be between him and the prince. How long do they have to stay physically apart from each other?

“I must prepare then, your majesty.”

The queen then gathers his face by her soft palms and she looks at him with adoration in her eyes. “Be safe, Baekhyun.”

#    
✿❀✿❀✿❀


	7. Chapter 7

 

> **BREAKING NEWS:** Crown Prince Chanyeol comes back from the traditional engagement visit in Sihoyoung, with Her Highness, Princess Sooyoung of Sihoyoung, fiance of the Crown Prince, reportedly pregnant!

  
The palace buzzes with activity as the news spreads. Prince Chanyeol and Princess Sooyoung has just arrived hours before the first daylight and their sleep was cut off with the sudden news. The Royal family, together with Princess Sooyoung, have gathered in the royal study to discuss the news outbreak.

“I understand that we need to address this as soon as possible, but my King, if this is true,” the queen takes a glance at the tired princess, “then we must let the princess take her rest.”

“Thank you for your concern, you majesty.” Princess Sooyoung answers, weak and sincere. “But I want to be here. My presence have caused such a disturbance and an inconvenience. I want to be responsible.”

“Your highness, please don’t think of it that way. You are welcome here.” The queen appeases the princess’ woes.

“Speak, Prince. You have a lot of explaining to do.” King Yunho asks Prince Chanyeol, who has been the only one to remain unseated and has been restlessly pacing around the study.

“Why did Baekhyun go without me? Why didn’t he tell me? Has he heard of this news yet? Block the news from reaching him.” The prince says in almost one breath.

“Baekhyun has to go to Bucheon, Prince. You’ve been informed the moment you weren’t able to find him in your room. You were on your way here, he did his best to reach you. And we’re trying to reach Duke Jongdae as of now but he hasn’t answered. At this point, my child, I doubt we can block any news from ever coming to him.”

“But he may misunderstand.”

“The whole Korea is misunderstanding it right now, Chanyeol. Gather yourself together and tell us what is going on this instant.” King Yunho commands strictly, his tone hard.

The queen stands from her seat to lead her son to seat on a chair, “sit my child. And tell us what has happened.”

The queen has ordered for their breakfast to be served in the study. The servants entered and laid down their meal, together with their morning tea.

“The princess is pregnant.” Prince Chanyeol starts. The tension is just as thick as when they have gathered. The confirmation wasn’t really needed but it was essential to get it out there for the pieces to fall together.

“But the child I’m carrying isn’t Prince Chanyeol’s child.”

Was the King and Queen supposed to feel relieved? If so, they did not show it. The King alternates with looking to the princess and to the prince, while the queen drinks her tea.

“Princess Sooyoung is pregnant with Prince Kyung Ho’s child. They were together months ago before King Siwon has known of their relationship. He broke them apart. And after knowing that the princess is pregnant, he used the child to blackmail the princess, threatening to hurt them and Prince Kyung Ho if they do not heed his commands.”

“What? That’s ruthless and inhumane!” King Yunho expresses his disbelief and alarm of the other King’s awfulness.

“Kyung Ho, of course could not retaliate. They are too small and no one would go against King Siwon.”

“I convinced myself that marrying Prince Chanyeol is a better choice rather than running our whole lives from my brother’s evil hands.”

The King is silent for a few moments, contemplating their situation and what their next move could be. “Then it is not far off to assume that it was King Siwon who fed the reporters about your pregnancy.”

“That is what we assume too, your majesty.” Prince Chanyeol replies.

“Of course the people would assume the child is the crown prince’s after knowing of your engagement. It has been rushed too, so the people would not think otherwise.”

Princess Sooyoung somberly nods. “We didn’t think that my brother would catch on this early. Prince Chanyeol wanted to bring me back to Korea to protect me and the child. But King Siwon has a way of turning beautiful deeds to destructive ones.”

“Any genuine intention to do good will remain good,” King Yunho wisely says, “we just need to find a way to remove his stains of evilness.”

“Let’s invite Prince Kyung ho here. ” The queen sets down her tea and straightens her back.

“Let’s invite Prince Kyung ho here,” she says again, this time directed to the King, “and we’ll wed them here, Princess Sooyoung and Prince Kyung ho.”

It was quiet. Each royal thinking of the queen’s sly suggestion.

And the queen eloquently continues, “any person, inside the palace is directly under the protection of the King and his laws. King Siwon could not harm the princess, or the prince, or even their child as long as they are here. They will be under our protection.”

“What if King Siwon declares a war on us, my queen?”

“Soowonho wouldn’t face King Siwon alone. But do you think he will touch our combined forces?”

“The queen is right, your majesty.” For the first time, a hint of light and hope is reflected in the princess’ eyes. “King Siwon wouldn’t wage a war if the chances are against him.”

The King considers this plan, thinks far and ahead, trying to find a flaw.

“Call on the royal family of Soowonho and make the proper preparations to welcome them.” King Yunho commands the servants.

Another rustle of activity starts as the King made his command. Prince Chanyeol then stands to take his leave.

“Prince, where are you going?” The Kings asks.

“I have to take my leave, your majesty. I need to go to Baekhyun.”

“Bucheon is hours away from here, Chanyeol. You’ll need to be here for the press conference.”

Confused, Chanyeol stares at the king with questions in his eyes.

“Who do you expect to face the press to explain to them that we’ll host a different wedding?”

“But Baekhyun...”

“Is busy with his own responsibilities Chanyeol. As you are here.”

 

Whoever said that one phrase that went _the one who bears the crown must bear the weight_ did not lie. Chanyeol wasn’t able to reach Baaekhyun through calls, nor did Baekhyun reply to his messages. By afternoon, Chanyeol is sure that Baekhyun has already heard of the rumor. All he could do is open Baekhyun’s last message in his inbox and read it again and again.

 

> **my love:** I can’t reach you right now, love.  
>  **my love:** I have to go with uncle Dae, for now. I’m sorry I can’t wait for you here just like I promised.  
>  **my love:** But I’ll see you soon, right?  
>  **my love:** I am yours, as you are mine. Always.

  
The prince has then sent messages to Baekhyun, short and long, others coherent, while others are the same professions of his love.

_I love you, Baekhyun. I will always be yours._

 

 

 

 

  
In contrast to the royal palace, the Bucheon mansion is relatively quiet. The young man sits by the windows, lonely overlooking the garden and a knock resonates in Baekhyun’s room. It almost sounded too loud in the stillness of the room. Baekhyun wanted to treasure more of his solitary confinement, seeking the quietness in his room if only to think for a few more hours. But he knows that moments like these would be sparse soon enough.

Seconds later, Sehun appears after opening the door. “You’ve been here for quite some time, your grace.”

Baekhyun easily rolls his eyes with the honorific. It’s funny how fast change comes. “Sehun, please.”

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” Sehun says kind heartedly.

“Do you think I can go back to the palace?” Baekhyun asks after a few moments of silence. When it dawns on him what implications his question could give, he quickly adds, “to get my drawing materials, I mean.”

“We have prepared an art room here. I think you’ll find it complete with all the art materials you need.” Sehun stands beside him and looks wo whichever plant his friend is looking at. “But if you need more, all you have to do is ask Baekhyun.”

 _But it’s not the same, they’re not from the prince_ , is what he wanted to say. “I see, thank you Sehun.” he replies instead.

“But if you really want to,” Sehun tests the waters and Baekhyun instantly shows interest, “we can arrange for someone to fetch them for you.” Of course he was right. Baekhyun has spent hours alone after he has heard of the news. Sehun tried his best to come straight to Bucheon after knowing of their sudden lead to his lost cousin, who may be Baekhyun.

Sehun knew that Chanyeol would not be able to come to Baekhyun’s side because of their plans and he was half resolute to tell Baekhyun himself of what may transpire. However, the news is a faster traveler than he is.

He arrived in their mansion, finding Baekhyun in his study and pushing away his company.

  
They come into another long silence until Sehun breaks it. “The press conference is about to start anytime soon. Will you be watching it?”

In that exact moment, Baekhyun’s phone rings to notify him of a new message. He didn’t have to look to know who it came from, only one person texts him anyways.

“I’ll wait for you in the study then.” Sehun says before taking his leave.

  
Baekhyun knows that he should have been replying to Chanyeol’s messages, ease him at least of some of his worries. But what would he say? That he was okay when he’s not? That he understands when in fact he doesn’t? It takes him a few seconds before he reaches in his pocket to retrieve the device.

 

> **King of my heart:** My love. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me right now. But please do believe me when I say that I am faithful to you and my heart beats for you only. I didn’t intend for you to know this way, but if you could find it in your heart, please watch the press conference. There the truth will be revealed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Breaking news:** The Royal Parks are about to host a wedding for Her Highness, Princess Sooyoung of Sihoyoung, and His Highness, Crown Prince Kyung Ho of Soowonho.  
>        It was revealed in the earlier press conference that Princess Sooyoung and Prince Chanyeol has been very good friends from childhood and the princess asked for the prince’s help to plan the surprise. But rumors have started spreading, therefore ruining the surprise.  
>       Prince Kyung Ho is about to arrive in Korea after knowing of the sudden proposal.  
>       Meanwhile, the Prince admits that he is in love with someone but did not specify their status. We quote, “I have given my devotion and love to one man for a long time. It is only him whom I love and plan on marrying.”  
>       The press people would like to give their sincerest congratulations to the couple and apologies too for ruining the surprise.

 

#    
✿❀✿❀✿❀✿


	8. Chapter 8

Days after the news break out, the palace is still full of activity, but this time because of the wedding that they will be hosting. The queen is excited to have princess Sooyoung in the palace and helping in planning their wedding. The king was appeased knowing that King Siwon may have hard feelings and is brooding far in Sihoyoung but is not acting against them.

The prince, however, is close to snapping everyday and it brings him closer to finally defying orders and running to Bucheon as fast as he can. Today, Princess Sooyoung decides to distract him by dragging him into flower picking her bouquet. She must say that this was not her wisest idea and of course it’s not going very well.

“Really, Chanyeol? Why do you pick the most random of colors? There’s no coherency or blending in there. They’re all clashing.”

Chanyeol looks at the bunch of flowers in his hands with no emotions. Honestly, he couldn’t care less.

“I wish Baekhyun was here. He would have helped me better. He’s the artist after all.”

At the princess’ remark, Chanyeol turns gloomier, and takes a seat while hugging his made up bouquet. The princess sees the instant effect of mentioning Baekhyun’s name but she wants to help.

“Still nothing from Baekhyun, huh?” She asks, taking a seat in front of the prince.

Chanyeol shakes his head slowly.

Aside from the occasional texts, updates that the duke is alive and doing somewhat fine, they haven’t really talked of the important things yet.

“Okay,” the princess breathes in deep, her belly almost noticeable through her flowing dress, “what is Baekhyun to you?”

“My love, my everything.” Chanyeol answers in a heartbeat.

“And who is Baekhyun?”

This time, it takes a few confused seconds before Chanyeol could answer. “What do you mean?”

The princess thinks of a way on how she can effectively relay her message to the heartbroken prince.

“How much have you done for Baekhyun?”

“I don’t count, Sooyoung. Should I have been? All I know is I’ll do everything and anything for him.”

“Therein lies the problem Chanyeol. You’ve done too much for him, you may have forgotten that he has a mind of his own. You’ve always treated yourselves as one. And maybe that’s sweet, Chanyeol, but you see, you can’t decide everything for him.”

The princess takes their recent situation as an example. “I heard you and Sehun talking when we were on our way here. Sehun was right, you know. You should’ve told Baekhyun sooner. You have to share the burden with him, tell him your plans, ask him what he thinks.

You believe in him, in his capabilities, but have you stopped and actually asked him of his thoughts and ideas?

You’ve supported his talent, hosted a gallery for him, but have you asked him about his works? Do you understand the meaning behind the art he produces?”

Sooyoung takes a breath. She can see that she’s getting through Chanyeol. She holds his hand, “you told me that he’s not your servant, but why do you cage and protect him, as if he couldn’t do so for himself?”

“Is that...” Chanyeol starts but soon drifts off, contemplating hard. He remembers his uncle Jongdae’s words, _you can’t keep him blind... you have to trust him too._

“I didn’t mean to...”

“You love too much, Chanyeol. You both do.” Princess Sooyoung pats the prince’s hands.

 

>   
>  **King of my heart:** My love. Princess Sooyoung and I talked earlier… well okay maybe she’s the one that did all the talking  
>  **King of my heart:** Point is, she made me realize a lot of things. About me, about us.  
>  **King of my heart:** I love you. Please talk to me when you can. This time I’ll be the one that will wait for you, no matter how long it takes.  
>  **King of my heart:** I think she did that because I was horrible at picking the flowers for her bouquet. She likes you too much.

 

#    
✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun comes to after the third ring of notification. He was slow to open his eyes and slower to recover from his nap. Night has fallen and darkness fills his study room. He didn’t notice that he had fallen asleep on his table and with documents surrounding him, too exhausted from dealing with state affairs. His phone rings for the fourth notification and this time, he straightens from his uncomfortable position before reading the messages.

 

  
Baekhyun could almost hear his prince stumble through his words and sigh loudly. It amazes him how Chanyeol, a well versed and eloquent prince, could show this side of him easily to Baekhyun.

He realizes that he’s been staring at the prince’s message for quite sometime when the light of his phone died and the device locked on him. He belatedly realizes that he’s smiling too and this brings a wave of emotions but he was able to keep his head above the water. The water stills but it surrounds him; it doesn’t drown him but it takes some effort to keep himself afloat. The stress of his new position, learning it and being good at it, is taking a toll on him. Plus this unsolved tension between him and Chanyeol, and their relationship.

But he misses Chanyeol. He misses him too damn much.

It may have been the remnants of sleep but he lets himself dial a video call to the prince. He leans towards his table once again and puts his arm as his makeshift pillow, holding his phone with his other hand.

It didn’t take a few rings for Chanyeol to answer.

“Baek?” He greets with a surprised but soft voice.

Baekhyun takes a few seconds to just watch Chanyeol through the device with his hair thrown in different directions and his bed’s headboard behind him. The feeling of missing Chanyeol intensifies and it makes Baekhyun mute.

“Hello my love.” Chanyeol greets him once again, sincere and honest.

Baekhyun takes a steadying breath through his nose, but his voice betrays him and it cracks as he replies, “good evening, my prince.”

This, of course, is heard by Chanyeol loud and clear but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, “where are you? Are you lying on your table? You always scold me when I do that but now look at you.”

Chanyeol shows a great act of shaking his head in mock disappointment for his lover.

“Do you need me to go there and remind you where your bed is, and where you should be sleeping?”

Baekhyun hums in response and swipes the few betraying tears. “It’ll take you hours before you get here, Chanyeol.”

“Not if I drive myself in my G65.”

“Yeah, no, you’re not gonna do that. As much as I love your car,” Baekhyun straightens his back, a grunts leaves him as he stretches his arm pillow over his head. A shy smile from memories in that SUV is seen on his lips, “I don’t want you driving that all across Korea knowing how earth unfriendly it is. I can’t believe you chose a car like that, my prince.”

“I have to admit that it was a rebellious decision that time. But I also have to say that imagining you in all that space was what made me buy the car.”

They both laughed when Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Their laughs fill their chests with air, bringing a feeling of lightness to both of them. It feels like they can both finally breathe again.

“I’ll wait for you, okay? Just say the word, my love, and I’ll be there. I’ll take the earth friendliest car in here and be there as fast as I can.”

Baekhyun stops for a while. He didn’t need to think further as he knew that the time has come for them to talk about their relationship and where to take it.

Chanyeol didn’t have to wait longer.

“I need you, my prince.”

 

 

 

 

Not soon enough, Chanyeol is knocking on the door in his room. He opens his door for him and there is a few seconds of awkwardness between them, not knowing how to act.

Chanyeol is hesitant to initiate anything, acting true to his words of waiting for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun must have felt this as he smiled upwardly at Chanyeol, and slowly he approaches him, closing the gap between them, opening his arms wide only to close them on the prince’s back. Baekhyun then rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder making sure that his head is tucked under the prince’s chin.

It might have been a second before Chanyeol was able to react, too surprised that he has his lover back in his embrace again, but both didn’t mind for Chanyeol embraced Baekhyun back just as tight. Chanyeol releases a deep exhale, like the one when you’re finally lying down on your bed after a very long and tiring day of work.

They can hear each other’s shallow breaths, and Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol’s heart beat through his chest. He also hears Chanyeol’s continuous confessions of I miss you’s, I’m sorry’s, and I love you’s. He tries to hush him by soothing his back and rocking them sideways.

Chanyeol responds with a nod and a very light kiss on the exposed part of Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun then turns to face him without removing his face on his chest and he feels a very light kiss on his jaw as well. He smiles at that. When he looks down, he can see Baekhyun looking up at him with dreamy eyes. He thumbs the cheek that isn’t resting on him and leans down. It was a little awkward but he would do anything to taste those lips again.

Chanyeol kissess Baekhyun once, and then again, and again. Until he has Baekhyun’s face cupped in both his hands and the kisses turn deeper. They allow themselves this heated moment because they have been separated for far too long and have been missing each other too hard. If only physically can they close that distance again, then they are doing so.

Emotionally, however, that they still have to tackle. And so Baekhyun slowly retracts his head. A lingering feeling of loss accompanies the act but this is something that they must do.

Chanyeol smiles in understanding and he lets Baekhyun lead them to sit by the bed. They sit with their legs crossed and facing each other.

“How’s my little duke coming along?” Chanyeol asks lightly.

Baekhyun’s answer, however, is a whine while folding himself forward until he has his face flat on the bed. Chanyeol chuckles at the cute gesture and ruffles the now natural black hair of Baekhyun.

“Why couldn’t you have started with asking when I changed my hair color? Why did you have to start mentioning that?” Baekhyun says through the duvet.

“Okay then,” Chanyeol complies while running his hand through the black locks, “when did you had your hair back on black?”

Baekhyun breathes in on the same position and then straightens up as he exhales. “When you got back and then I heard the news.” It was silent for a few heartbeats, “I think I went a bit over dramatic with it.”

“No, no,” Chanyeol is quick to ease the other. “You weren’t over dramatic, Baekhyun. It’s only natural for you to feel hurt and I’m very sorry that you felt that. You didn’t have to feel that if I told you sooner in the first place.” Chanyeol reaches out to hold both of Baekhyun’s hands which he accepts. “I know you were hurt because of the news and because I didn’t tell you about the truth sooner, but may I ask if there’s anything else?”

“It’s mostly because you didn’t tell me, Chanyeol. We could’ve avoided this whole mess if you told me in the first place.”

“I agree. But I think I wouldn’t have known I was caging you if this didn’t happen.” Chanyeol lets on of Baekhyun’s hand go so he can hold him by the chin, leveling their eyes. “Did you ever felt like I was caging you? Be true, please.”

Baekhyun took his time to reply, thinking hard about the prince’s question. “I wouldn’t say caged. I was able to do a lot of things Chanyeol and those are mostly because of you.” He tilts his head so he can rest on Chanyeol’s palm. “I think that’s where we went wrong. I let you do too much for me. I let you spoil me. And sometimes, it makes me feel like I’m nothing without you, like Baekhyun would not exist without Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun then turns Chanyeol’s palms downward and leaves a kiss on his knuckles before he lets them go. “I’ve thought of that first and then I wanted to do something for us. I didn’t want to just wait on you and do nothing. I didn’t know your plans then, so I asked the King and the Queen for your hand in marriage. Then I was told that I might be the lost Byun child and again, I’ve only thought of you, that I wanted to let you know, and it feels like I’m back on square one of relying on you all over again.

And then the news broke out, Chanyeol. I haven’t seen you or talked to you, and the next thing I know, Princess Sooyoung is pregnant. Please forgive me for thinking so badly of you.”

“Nothing to ask forgiveness for, my love.”

Baekhyun nods, “so then it kind of crashes on me that time. Baekhyun is now left without a Chanyeol. What now? The dukeship became an obvious answer after that. I’m sorry for making you wait this long but I wanted to know if I can do it without you.”

“Again, nothing to apologize for, my love. I meant it when I said I’d wait for you, no matter how long. And you are doing so great.”

“Honestly? I think I want to abdicate my title too. I don’t know how you do it, really.” Baekhyun sighs in frustration.

Chanyeol scoots forward until their knees are touching. “I’ll tell you how I do it.” He caresses the apple of Baekhyun’s cheek with his knuckle. “Do you remember that time when I was this bratty little prince who knew how to say the title but didn’t know its weight?”

“Yes. I think you told the whole court that you don’t like me.”

“And I was wrong, as I was wrong about a lot of other things that time. Until this young orphan made me realize those things. You told me stories of the orphanage, of the children in there, and of the country beyond the palace walls. You made me want to change some of it and that’s when I took my title seriously.

You made me want to be a prince because being so meant that I can change lives, change Korea. It’s tiring everyday but then I come home to you and you tell me how proud you are of me. It was worth every tiring meeting and event I go to. You made me love who I am by showing me who I can be.

I’m sorry if I did the opposite to you, my love.”

They fall silent as the prince heaved a heavy breath. Baekhyun is quick to catch the prince’s tears by gentling cupping his face on his palms, and swiping them away with his thumbs. They don’t break eye contact and the longer the silence continues, the more it scares Chanyeol.

With woeful eyes and whispered breath, he asks in panic, “are you breaking up with me?”

Baekhyun is surprised with Chanyeol’s sudden conclusion. “What? Of course not, Chanyeol. Of course not.”

Relieved, Chanyeol suddenly gets on his knees and hugs Baekhyun. There are a few ugly sobs escaping him and he’s not ashamed of letting Baekhyun see it.

“Silly prince. Why would I do that?”

“Because I may not be good for you?”

“If the crown prince of Korea is not good for me, the who else? Hm?” Baekhyun whispers on Chanyeol’s ear. “We go through obstacles together, Chanyeol. We discuss it and grow because of it. We don’t let it break us apart, whatever the future may bring, right?”

Chanyeol nods on his lover’s shoulders. He wipes on the tears without pulling back from their embrace and when he’s gathered himself, he faces Baekhyun again.

“You are the only future I see and want, Baekhyun. I promise to support you and be your stronghold until we come to that future, and even after it.” Chanyeol leans in to gently press their foreheads together. “I love you, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s heart clenches on how Chanyeol said his name. It was the first time anyone has called him with his full name, now with a proper surname. And yet Chanyeol said it so naturally that it felt like it has always been there before.

“I wish I could make them proud, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers.

“You’ve already done good things for Bucheon, Baekhyun. And you’re just about to start doing greater things. I know of it.”

 

  
They haven’t realized how long they have been talking. Now the room was getting lighter but there’s still a few minutes away for the sun to peek into the horizon.

Chanyeol pulls away slowly and just stares at Baekhyun who has his back from the window. “I think I may have to relocate the Prince’s quarters here in Bucheon though.”

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, “why? What’s wrong with the one in the capital?”

“I think the sun here is brighter and more beautiful.”

Baekhyun knows that the sun hasn’t even shown a bit of it yet but he still turns to look behind him to check. He confirms that he was right and was about to ask the prince what he means when he realizes what the prince truly meant.

He turns back around and he sees the prince’s toothy smile, a smile so wide it touches his eyes. “Can I get my morning kiss now from the sun of Bucheon?”

“Why are you such a romantic?” Baekhyun leans in to takes the romantic prince’s lips.

They kiss slowly and languidly, taking their time knowing that they have a future ahead of them to share more kisses, but it doesn’t lack the love and devotion that they have for each other.

Baekhyun captures the prince’s lower lip in between his lips and then licks on it. Chanyeol takes an open mouthed breath and then Baekhyun’s tongue slips in his. It sends a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine to have Baekhyun this close again. Chanyeol feels like he’s melting into the kiss and so he pulls Baekhyun closer, until he can feel his weight on him and he’s sitting on his lap. His hold on Baekhyun’s hips tightens as Baekhyun kisses him deeper, both craving this taste that they were deprived for so long. They drown just a little bit more into the kisses that they missed during their time apart.

Heat slowly fills them. Chanyeol could feel it through Baekhyun’s skin and the slow grinding of their hips. “My love,” Chanyeol says in between a kiss on the center of Baekhyun’s neck. He can feel his lover him through his lips. “Don’t you think,” his kiss travels downwards, in between Baekhyun’s clavicles, “It’s time for us to baptize your new bed?” Chanyeol looks up with a playful smile.

Baekhyun’s response is slowly grinding his hips down on Chanyeol’s. It’s effect on Chanyeol is just as Baekhyun wanted it. The prince falls on his back. “Gladly so, my prince.”

 

#  ✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿


	10. [M]

The weight of Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol enthralling. He can feel Baekhyun pressed on him and he inhales that scent of lavender that he missed so much. Chanyeol wants to breathe him in, shower him with kisses, lick him, and eat him. But Baekhyun wouldn’t let him.

“Let me love you tonight, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said when he tried to turn them around. And so Chanyeol lets him.

On times like this one, Chanyeol know that Baekhyun is about to spoil him and spoiling Chanyeol means it will take time. Chanyeol would have wanted to make love to Baekhyun two to three times now but he lets Baekhyun.

 _I let you spoil me too much._ Baekhyun’s words rings in his head.

He knows how empowering it is to look into your lover’s eyes and give him what he needs, knowing that only you can give it to him. He wants to share the same feeling to Baekhyun tonight.

A long and loud suck brings him back from his thoughts.

“Eyes on me, my prince. No other thoughts but me.”

“Only you, my love.”

Baekhyun straddles his hips again, aligning his prepped hole on his cock. Baekhyun then anchors himself on Chanyeol’s torso and holds his cock before he sinks down on it, oh so slowly.

It takes a great deal of effort for Chanyeol not to buck his hips up and have himself be fully sheathed with Baekhyun’s warmth.

“Baekhyun,” he could only whisper brokenly.

Once Baekhyun is fully seated on top of him, he grinds his hips in a circular motion. Instantly, Chanyeol sits up and captures Baekhyun’s lips with his.

It’s going to be a long love making and Chanyeol’s already losing his mind.

“Baekhyun please,” he says through their lips.

“I know, Chanyeol, I know.” Baekhyun hushes him as he stills his hips. Then Baekhyun kisses him deep until he’s on his back again. It feels like Baekhyun wants to take all of his breaths with this kiss.

Well, Baekhyun can take all his breaths. Let him take all of his heart beats too.

He’s almost disappointed when Baekhyun broke their kiss but then Baekhyun trailed more kisses downwards until he’s by Chanyeol’s chest.

There, Baekhyun decides to takes Chanyeol’s nipple with his lips. He kisses it loud and wet. And when his tongue grazes the nub, he snaps his hips as well.

Chanyeol almost comes with the pleasure, all the while seeing the fire in Baekhyun’s eyes and that little devilish smirk after he grunted.

This goes on for a few more times, Baekhyun licking his nub while snapping his hips, eye contact never breaking.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol moans, “please.”

The last word said with so much need, Baekhyun relents. He moves his hips up, letting Chanyeol’s cock slide smoothly out of him until there’s barely left inside of him. Then he releases his hold from Chanyeol’s hip, and nods just a little bit at him while biting on his bottom lip.

Chanyeol snaps his hips up and they both relish in the sensation if being one.

They move in rhythm. A dance they have mastered and perfected that no distance nor time could make them forget. Chanyeol takes the image of Baekhyun above him in and lets himself touch his lover’s body, from his hips slowly caressing up his torso, until he has Baekhyun’s nubs in between his thumb and forefinger.

Baekhyun leans towards his touch and he moans like an angel singing his praise. Baekhyun rewards him with harder and deeper thrusts until he couldn’t almost control his pace.

Baekhyun senses his arousal and places his hands on his hips, effectively stopping Chanyeol’s cock from sliding in and out of Baekhyun’s hole.

“Baekhyun,” he drawls with his hands gripping the sheets underneath him in frustration.

Baekhyun then leans down on him until their torsos are flushed together, skin and sweat mingling. “Shhh,” Baekhyun hushes the prince under him and leaves soft kiss in his lips. “I’ve got you, my love. I’ll give you everything you need.”

Chanyeol chokes on his breath at the sight of Baekhyun’s face so near him. He only needs to pull his head and he can have those lips again. But Chanyeol doesn’t. Instead he lets go of the bed sheet and moves Baekhyun’s bangs away from his eyes. It’s been too long since Baekhyun wore his natural hair color. Chanyeol can see how it accents his skin and his face, black on white smooth skin. It also reflects Baekhyun’s eyes, giving it a more powerful look.

And his breath is take away again. This time because does that circular motion again with his hips and it makes Chanyeol feel everything that is Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun does it again, and then once more in the counter direction. It’s the same slow circular motion with their bodies flushed against each other that makes Chanyeol’s head spin.

Despite the his world being thrown of its axis by his lover, he’s able to maintain eye contact. Chanyeol can see how Baekhyun is concentrating on his movements through those lust filled eyes. He sees how his lover enjoys every reaction he makes through that smug smirk on his lips. He tugs on his neck, lightly and just enough to send him a message that he wants Baekhyun to come closer.

When Baekhyun complied and position his face just above Chanyeol’s, their noses touching and leaving Eskimo kisses, Chanyeol pulls him down. This time Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s face in his shoulder, his forehead leaning in Chanyeol’s pillow, his lover’s ear directly parallel to his lips with just a turn of his head.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol utters his lover’s name deeper than his usual baritone. He could feel Baekhyun’s response through the tips of his fingers on Baekhyun’s back, sensing the goosebumps that his voice attracted. “God you’re doing so good. So, so good for me, my Baekhyunee.”

He winds him up the way he knows best. “Perfect. You’re so perfect my love.”

All the while lightly grazing the pads of his fingers through Baekhyun’s back, up and down, up and down. Until it goes down to perfectly mold his palms up on the cheeks of Baekhyun’s ass. He squeezes them, “you take me in so well, I love it. I love you, my Baekhyunee.”

Baekhyun pushes on his palms and takes more of him by doing so. Chanyeol gasps as Baekhyun moans. It was the perfect harmony of their satisfaction.

Chanyeol continues to rile Baekhyun up with praises for his love while Baekhyun basks in it and soaks it in. “I swear you’re made for me, Baekhyun. Only for me.”

He doesn’t stop singing his praises until Baekhyun kisses him on the lips fervently while snapping his hips just as passionate. They go higher and higher, Chanyeol’s mind is muddled, maybe from the lack of air because of their unending kiss, or maybe because of the satisfaction that Baekhyun keeps on giving him.

But then his world stops again when Baekhyun decides to still his lips and detach his torso from Chanyeol’s to sit up.

“Baekhyun...” Chanyeol says in between a whine and a demand. “I need you, please. I can’t take it anymore.”

Baekhyun is sitting on him, back once again towards the window. The sun has risen just a little above the horizon and it casts a glow on Baekhyun’s silhouette. He looks ethereal.

“Come take me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says teasingly.

Chanyeol sits up as well and Baekhyun immediately welcomes him with a snap of his hips and circling it again, the right way to keep Chanyeol asking for more.

Chanyeol did, repeatedly, and Baekhyun gives it all to him. His love, his body, and his future.

“Please, Baekhyun.” Another plea leaves the prince’s lips.

Baekhyun gifts him with a kiss and a lot more of it. Then he slides in and out of Chanyeol, until he’s almost jumping on his knees. Chanyeol helps him and meets him midthrust and aiming for that bud that would set Baekhyun on edge as well.

And when they’re close to reaching their utmost satisfaction, they pepper each other with kisses on parts where they could reach and their bodies could allow with all the movement that’s happening.

They’re oh so close.

Baekhyun gathers Chanyeol’s face on his palms. “I love you, my prince. I love you.” He confesses in between open mouthed shallow breaths. “I love you Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol puts his lips together, an invitation for Baekhyun to kiss him. One he accepts instantly. “I love you, my love, my Baekhyunee, only you.”

They alternate between confessions of love and kisses. Until they choke on their words and they could only grunt and moan.

Baekhyun does true with his words and gives Chanyeol the greatest satisfaction he has ever had. Baekhyun doesn’t stop until Chanyeol came inside of him, filling him, while looking through those eyes and breathing that same breath. Baekhyun also comes after Chanyeol does a particular hard thrust with that beautiful smile of his and another whisper of “I love you, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol has Baekhyun in his arms. They’re still sitting, skin still pressed on each other, and he’s still inside his lover. The sun shines down on them through the windows, they let the warmth relax their tired bodies.

“Sleeping there already, my love?”

Baekhyun only hums through his shoulder.

“Now I really think I need to relocate my household here in Bucheon.”

Baekhyun chuckles and lazily kisses Chanyeol.

 

“Are you happy, my love?” Chanyeol couldn’t help but ask.

Baekhyun smiles because of how tender Chanyeol is. “Very much so, my prince. ”

Chanyeol sighs in content, “that’s good to know.” He leans a few centimeters back to take a good look at Baekhyun. The sun is still shining bright behind him and Chanyeol couldn’t help but be drawn in by his beauty. Chanyeol haven’t realized it but Baekhyun is just as drawn to his beauty with the light of the sun reflecting on his eyes and touching his skin.

Then Chanyeol captures Baekhyun’s lips in his, deep and chaste. He softly ends their kiss with a whisper, “best good morning kiss, yet.”

 

#  ✿❀✿❀✿❀✿❀✿

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance! To help you, if you need help with comments:  
> +If you read author’s notes (mine or others), I’d like to know that. So you can go “I read your a/n!” in the comments and I’ll be happy with just that.  
> +If there’s a character that spoke to you or you see yourself in, please do tell me ^^  
> +If you like Fortress by Far East Movement, please tell me too!  
> +If you get the reference OF THE BLUE SWEATER AND POLO!!! Hehe.  
> +If you get the reference of Chanyeol’s name in Baekhyun’s phone.  
> +keyboard smash!


End file.
